live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Actually (2003)
Love Actually is a 2003 British Christmas-themed romantic comedy film written and directed by Richard Curtis. The film stars: Alan Rickman, Bill Nighy, Colin Firth, Emma Thompson, Hugh Grant, Laura Linney, Liam Neeson, Martine McCutcheon, Andrew Lincoln, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Gregor Fisher, Heike Makatsch, Keira Knightley, Kris Marshall, Lucia Moniz, Martin Freeman, Rodrigo Santoro, Thomas Sangster and Rowan Atkinson. Starring *Alan Rickman - Harry *Bill Nighy - Billy Mack *Colin Firth - Jamie *Emma Thompson - Karen *Hugh Grant - The Prime Minister *Laura Linney - Sarah *Liam Neeson - Daniel *Martine McCutcheon - Natalie *Andrew Lincoln - Mark *Chiwetel Ejiofor - Peter *Gregor Fisher - Joe *Heike Makatsch - Mia *Keira Knightley - Juliet *Kris Marshall - Colin Frissell *Lucia Moniz - Aurelia *Martin Freeman - John *Rodrigo Santoro - Karl *Thomas Sangster - Sam *and Rowan Atkinson - Rufus, jewellery salesman 'Cast' *Engineer - Rory MacGregor *Jamie's Girlfriend - Sienna Guillory *Daisy, her daughter - Lulu Popplewell *Just Judy - Joanna Page *Annie - Nina Sosanya *Terence, who's in charge - Frank Moorey *Pat the housekeeper - Jill Freud *Vicar - Tim Hatwell *The Wedding Singer - Lynden David Hall *Church Musicians - The Big Blue *Guitarist - Jont Whittington *Jamie's bad brother - Dan Fredenburgh *Nancy the caterer - Julia Davis *Tony - Abdul Salis *Movie Director - Alan Barnes *Movie Cameraman - Shaughan Seymour *Funeral Priest - Helen Murton *Sam's Grandfather - Edward Hardwicke *Sam's Grandmother - Caroline John *Family Mourners - Gemma Aston, Matt Harvey, Adrian Preater, Joanna Thaw *Wedding DJ - Junior Simpson *Radio Watford DJ - Brian Bovell *Receptionist - Sarah McDougall *Mikey, DJ Interviewer - Marcus Brigstocke *Alex, Deputy Prime Minister - Richard Hawley *Jeremy - Wyllie Longmore *Cabinet Ministers - Gillian Barge, Richard Wills-Cotton, Kate Bowes Renna, Kate Glover, Nicola McRoy *Ant - Anthony McPartlin *Dec - Declan Donnelly *Eleonore - Elizabeth Margoni *The US President - Billy Bob Thornton *US Expert - Peter Marinker *Press Conference Reporters - Keir Charles, Doraly Rosen *PM's Secretary - Meg Wynn Owen *Natalie's replacement - Carol Carey *Radio DJ - Jo Whiley *Billy's Video Vixen's - Sarah Atkinson, Clare Bennett, Sarah Holland, Vicki Murdoch, Meredith Ostrom, Katherine Poulton, Tuuli *Parky - Michael Parkinson *Michael, Sarah's brother - Michael Fitzgerald *Hospital patient - Ciaran O'Driscoll *Bernie, Karen's son - William Wadham *Language Students - Catia Duarte, Igor Urdenko, Nat Udom, Ines Boughanmi, Yuk Sim Yau *Wisconsin taxi driver - John Sharian *Barman - Glenn Conroy *Stacey, American Dreamgirl - Ivana Milicevic *Jeannie, American Angel - January Jones *Carol-Anne, American Goddess - Elisha Cuthbert *Radio 1 Chart Show DJ - Wes Butters *Record company executive - Laura Rees *Jamie's sister - Emma Buckley *Jamie's mum - Sheila Allen *PM's Chauffeur, Terry - Terry Reece *PM's bodyguard, Gavin - Colin Coull *Harris Street old lady - Margery Mason *Harris Street little girl - Katharine Bailey *Her friends - Tiffany Boysell, Georgia Flint *Natalie's Mum - Joanna Bacon *Natalie's Dad - Bill Moody *Natalie's octopus brother - Billy Campbell *John's brother - Paul Slack *Mr Trench - Adam Godley *Joanna Anderson - Olivia Olson *Mrs Jean Anderson - Ruby Turner *Backing-singer teacher - Amanda Garwood *Mr Anderson - Arturo Venegas *Carol - Claudia Schiffer *Tommy, Carol's son - Patrick Delaney *Mr Barros - Helder Costa *Sophia Barros - Carla Vasconcelos *Airport Gate Man - Stewart Howson *Airport Guards - Jamie Edgell, Dave Fisher, Paul Heasman, Tony Lucken *Restaurant Proprietor - Raul Atalaia *Greta - Nancy Sorrell *Harriet, the sexy one - Shannon Elizabeth *Carla, the real friendly one - Denise Richards Category:Movies Category:2003 Movies